The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices and more specifically to an improved flow rate and mixing ratio actuators for a cleaning device.
In the early prior art, the cleaning fluid was generally pre-mixed to the desired ratio of cleaning fluid to water and the only control provided was whether the cleaning fluid mixture was to be dispensed or not. In later developments, separate water sources and cleaning fluid sources were provided. They each generally included a valve at the bottom of the tank with operators to activate the valves to provide no cleaning fluid mixture, water alone, or water and cleaning fluid in a pre-set mixture as a function of the valves. A typical example of such a system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,072. The systems generally could not control the mixture or the flow rate.
Another type of prior art system uses a source of water and an electric control solenoid to dispense the water and a source of cleaning fluid and a flow restriction at the outlet of the concentrated cleaning fluid source for adjusting the mixing ratio to the desired value. A typical example of this system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,826. These systems generally have the cleaning ratio set for the entire operation since the control is usually remote from the operator's handle.
The prior are systems fail to provide a cleaning fluid mixture with the ability to temporarily increase the cleaning fluid to water ratio for stubborn spots.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined control switch and mixer.
An object of the present invention is to provide an actuator which will control the flow rate as well as the mixing ratio in a cleaning device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a first actuator which will only control the flow rate and a second actuator which will only control the mixing ratio if operable from a single position on the cleaning device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide interlocking actuators which control the flow rate and mixing ratio in a cleaning device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an actuator which readily allows temporary changing the mixing ratio.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing a first actuator with a limited travel which selects the flow rate of a fluid system and a second actuator connected to the first actuator which has additional travel to effect the mixing ratio of the fluid circuit. A link connects the second actuator to the flow rate mixing control device and the first actuator is connected to the second actuator to move the second actuator and the linkage. The first and second actuator mounted on opposite sides of the handle so as to be operated by a single hand.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.